


This Clock Never Seemed So Alive

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Steve Trevor Lives, Steve Trevor is a demigod, only mostly dead, son of Athena, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: In which Steve discovers a truth about his past...and his future.(AKA: The one where Steve discovers he's a demigod).





	This Clock Never Seemed So Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Because there can't be enough stories where Steve is not dead, am I right?
> 
> Title from "You & Me" by Lifehouse

The first thing Steve saw after he died was his mother.

In the moment before he pulled the trigger, Steve had no expectations. He knew he would die; but it was, he knew, for the greater good. There was no doubt in his mind that Diana would do as she was meant to do and stop the war- stop Ares. 

The fierce, sharp twang of the trigger sounded, and in an instant, time seemed to stop. The world was full of bright shimmering light, energy blazing all around. Steve could feel, smell, taste the electricity. 

And then…his mother was there.“Mother?” She looked as young as he remembered her to be, tall and regal. Beautiful, her face reminiscent of Steve’s own, with similar cheekbones and angles, though her complexion had more of an olive tone, her hair a darker ebony. It had been so long since he’d seen her; she hardly been a factor in Steve’s life. But suddenly, she was here.

“Steven. My dear, dear boy.” She reached out and touched his cheek, rubbing it gently. “How amazingly brave you have been. You’ve always been a smart boy; but now I see that you’ve grown into not just a clever man, but a wise one. To sacrifice yourself for the greater good; you’ve made me very proud. I don’t like to play favorites, unlike some of our extended family members, but out of all my children, you have made me the most proud.”

“All your children?” Nothing was making much sense, now that he was dead.

“Our family dynamics, to say the least, are very complicated, Steve. The problems of the Gods are not that much different than those of humans, but on a grander scale. My father created humankind, and my family was quite torn on how to deal with them. My brother Ares was jealous of my father’s creation and sought to destroy it. I, like some of my other siblings, have grown to care for human kind and have loved the great people we have had the pleasure to know, and even love. I loved your father for his extreme kindness and intelligence; and from that, you were born.”

Memories from the boat trip with Diana filled Steve’s mind. He’d studied some mythology in school, but his memories with Diana were much fresher. “But I thought that Ares killed everyone on Olympus.”

“Perhaps, that is true, from a certain point of view. We have not been dead, only sleeping, waiting for a time where things will be different.”

“When Ares is dead? When war is over?”

“War will never completely be over. Conflict will always arise, rather it be through Gods or humans. There will be a time when love, hope and peace would be able to conquer the worst between us all, and war will no longer be a victory.”

“Diana will defeat Ares.” He said, full of faith. This sudden reunion, followed by the experiences of the last few days, seemed to incredible to be true. But in his heart, Steve knew they were true. “I know she will.”

“It is what she was born to do as the daughter of Zeus. The child of an Amazon and a God, born to be a God killer.” She drew Steve close, hugging him tightly. “I know that you care for her. But you, my dear boy, have a different destiny as a son of Athena.”

“What do you mean?”

 

“This is not your death. This is your _hemitheoi_ , son. You are becoming a hero. You are ascending to being a demigod. Come, I will show you the way.”

 

 

********

 

Steve was still trying to adjust to this new world in which he found himself. He had lost track of the days, weeks, years, that he had been training with his mother; going on quests with children of Gods, minor and major. He had gained skill and experience with weaponry and warfare both modern and classical, and travelled through time in ways that Steve still didn’t fully understand.

After his latest quest to regain a golden fleece, his mother had come to him once more.“Are you ready for a new adventure, son?”

“What is my new quest?”

“To live.” Athena said simply. “You have served us well, and you have become a hero in your own right. Now is your time to be happy.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m fine. I’m good here, doing what I’m doing. This is a good life.”

“She still lives, you know.” His mother smiled. “Your Diana. She is a daughter of Zeus, after all.”

“And…we could…”

“You could live happily ever after. Or not. That would be up to you and her. But you are certainly able to do so. You will find that time has passed. Where Diana is, the year is 2017; and it is my gift to you to give you the knowledge and a life in that time. Do you accept the gift, Steven?”

He had.

And now Steve found himself back in the world of humans; complete with a job as a reporter for _The Daily Planet_. Athena had seamlessly placed him into a job as if he’d been born in this time and working as a reporter for years. From time to time, he still felt himself dizzy with the speed that the world ran with, at the technology at his hands. The wisdom of his mother’s gift helped extremely, but he often still felt like a grandpa, a true man outside of time.

 

Technology helped him find Diana. She now worked in Paris at an art museum. The same day that he found her picture on the webpage, Steve put in for a transfer to the Paris department of the Planet. It was granted, and Steve doubted the crew in Metropolis would miss him too much. They were all too excited about the sudden return of Clark Kent, who had been suffering amnesia and been presumed dead after the terrible fight with Doomsday.

Now, he was in Paris. He hadn’t even bothered to check into a hotel. He had to find Diana, and now. It had been way too long, and he couldn’t wait a minute longer.

Steve knocked on her office door, the woman he loved so desperately close.

“I’m not accepting interviews.” She responded. 

‘A hundred years later’, Steve thought, 'and her voice sounded the same'.

“Not even for a mild mannered reporter from the Daily Planet?”

Her tone of voice changed. “I guess I could make an exception, Cla…” Her voice died when she opened the door and saw Steve standing there. 

She opened and closed her mouth several times, with no sound coming out.

“I am a reporter.” He said, “For the Daily Planet. Newly transferred from Metropolis.”

“You died.”

“I did.” Steve nodded. “Sort of. You see, it’s a really crazy story. I died and I met my Mom for just the second time in my life. And you know, if either one of us had a family life that was in any semblance of normal, we would have met years and years ago at a family reunion, because, surprise, my mother is Athena the Goddess, Athena that is; and my dad had such an incredible mind that I was actually born of her thoughts, so I’m a literal brain child, which is even more out there than being made out clay, isn't it? After I died, I found out, hey, I’m a demigod, and I’ve been doing what demigods, you know, do throughout time and space, and apparently I’ve paid my dues, so now here I am? Hoping that you'll forgive me for, dying and disappearing for a century."

“How can you be real?” She said, drawing close to him, running her fingers over his cheeks, through his hair.

“I think the same thing about you. I've seen so many wonders, Diana, but nothing as wonderful as you.” Steve gazed into her eyes. “I don’t know what kind of miracle this is, but you’re mine.”

Diana kissed him; he welcomed the kiss and returned it with equal desire.

For the first time in a hundred years, Steve felt completely and utterly right. 


End file.
